Infamous live with monster girls
by blackslash2000
Summary: Kimihito Kurusu es un conductor pero no cualquiera el es el increíble Delsin Rowe que ahora vive con 6 hermosas chicas y el equipo MON pero también va a haber peleas, romance, celos y mucho fanservice y ecchi a montones. Únanse a ver la vida de Delsin desde el ataque a la tienda otaku. ZombinaXDelsinXHarem


**Hola a todos Blackslash2000 reportándose lamentando la horrible tardanza es que me castigaron sin la laptop durante TODO ESTE TIEMPO pero encontré y vi varios animes increíbles y graciosos de jkanime pero este fue uno de mis favoritos bueno sin más demora que comience la historia.**

En una tienda otaku se puede observar esto:

5 orcos

1 "cadáver"

Varios rehenes pero una trato de escapar quitando las cortinas de las ventanas pidiendo ayuda a los policías pero los orcos la detuvieron pero no sabían que alguien los estaba observando desde un techo a 2 kilómetros de distancia.

Los puedo ver-dijo una joven vestida de un traje extraño que decía en la espalda MON su cabello era corto y purpura pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía UN solo ojo de color purpura.

Vaya esto se ve interesante-dijo un joven vestido con una chaqueta blanca y gris con un símbolo de una águila, pantalones de color negros, zapatos deportivos de color carmesí y blancos y tiene puesto un gorro de color rojo **[Imagínense la ropa del juego Infamous Second Son con el Karma bueno al máximo]** que apareció de repente asustando a la chica y en pánico la chica uso su cabello para tapar su ojo.

Q-quien eres es peligroso estar aquí-dijo la chica tratando de persuadir al joven de bajar del techo pero un viento paso y expuso su ojo al chico en pánico ella se lo tapo con sus manos s-si ahora vez que doy miedo-pensó la chica esperando el grito de terror del joven pero nunca paso solo vio que el joven se le quedo viendo con curiosidad.

Lindo ojo-dijo el joven sonrojando a la chica-Delsin Rowe aunque cuando vine a Japón me invente un nombre falso, en este país me dicen Kimihito Kurusu, soy un conductor-dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a la chica.

M-manako-dijo la ahora identificada como Manako estrechando la mano de Delsin algo sonrojada-una monoculus.

Una inter-especie que gracioso yo soy la familia anfitriona de unas cinco chicas una lamia, una arpía, una centauro, una slime, una sirena-dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

B-bueno ellas tienen suerte de tener una muy buena familia-dijo Manako con una sonrisa-si me disculpas debo de destruir las armas de los orcos.

No yo vine a encargarme de esos orcos-dijo Delsin apuntando con su dedo en forma de pistola hacia los orcos pero cuando Manako iba a preguntar un rayo de color purpura salió del dedo y le dio a todas las AK-47 de los orcos.

Ante esa acción Manako se sorprendió pero de sorpresa paso a miedo cuando el joven salto del techo a una muerte segura pero volvió a sorpresa cuando el joven se esfumo y solo se veía una nube de humo yendo hacia la tienda.

" **Mana-chan muy buenos disparos"-** dijo una voz de una mujer algo aguda y dulce de su celular.

P-perdón Tionishia no fui yo el que disparo-dijo Manako con su ojo cerrado en forma de X apenada.

" **Entonces quien fue"** -dijo la ahora identificada como Tionishia- **"y cuantas veces debo decirte que me digas Tio"**

Perdón hasta donde se solo se que su nombre es Delsin Rowe aunque aquí lo llaman Kimihito Kurusu y es un conductor-dijo Manako-y es un poco guapo.

En la tienda:

Que diablos fue eso-dijo un orco.

Un francotirador-dijo otro.

Debió ser un francotirador increíblemente apuesto y muy encantador-dijo Delsin que apareció atrás del orco jefe.

Debió serlo-dijo el jefe orco.

3..2..1….

¡EESSPPEERRAA!-trato de decir el orco jefe pero vio que sus compañeros estaban encadenados de cabeza.

Quién diablos eres-dijo el orco.

Me dicen con varios nombres el humeante, el hombre pancarta, el vándalo pero mis amigos me llaman Delsin Rowe-dijo Delsin.

¡MUUUEEERRREEE!-dijo el hombre sacando una scorpion y disparándole a la cara a Delsin.

Maldito-dijo el cadáver levantándose de repente era una chica del mismo traje que Manako pero ella era pelirroja, tenía un ojo de color verde mientras el otro era dorado, tenía unos dientes algo afilados pero lo que más resaltaba era que tenía varias marcas de cocedura en su cuerpo.

No que estabas muerta-dijo el orco.

Jajá como si unas balas pudieran vencer al cadáver más animado del mundo zombina-chan-dijo la ahora identificada como Zombina-pagaras por dispararle a mi amigo.

Pero de repente la pared se rompió revelando a una persona con una armadura pero lo que más resaltaba era su altura.

Alguien libero a los rehenes-dijo la persona quitando su casco y revelando ser una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos de color rojo claro **[no se de que color son exactamente los ojos de Tio si alguien sabe por favor me los deja en los reviews]** piel algo bronceada y tiene un cuerno negro en su frente.

Bueno este plan se fue al desagüe-dijo la chica que era rehén pero se estaba transformando su piel se hizo bastante oscura, sus ojos se volvieron de color negro menos su pupilas que eran amarillas y su cabello se hizo color blanco-y eso que la grandiosa Doppel-chan les iba a patear el trasero.

Y por mucho-dijo el cuerpo de Delsin levantándose pero se veía que había algunos agujeros en su rostro pero se desaparecían cuando un poco de humo se ponía en ellos.

Pero yo te mate-dijo el orco líder aterrado.

Eso es lo divertido-dijo Delsin acercándose hasta estar al frente del orco y mostrándole una cara de psicópata que haría que Jeff the killer se orinara los pantalones-no puedes matar lo que ya está muerto.

Ante eso el orco se desmayo mientras un fantasma salía de su boca.

Bueno eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé buen trabajo chicas-dijo una mujer de cabello negro, piel blanca, atuendo negro y unas gafas negras.

Perdón Smith-san no fuimos nosotras-dijo Manako algo apenada.

Entonces quien fue-dijo Smith confundida.

Fue el aunque nos hizo el trabajo fácil-dijo Doppel apuntando a Delsin.

Darling-kun-dijo Smith sorprendida.

Que hay Smith-san por favor no me digas que tendré que cuidar a todas ellas también ya que estoy muy corto de dinero y si agregas mas tendré que robar un banco para mantener a todas sin hambre o yo seré su comida-dijo Delsin recordando que hace tiempo las chicas de su casa estaban tan hambrientas que hasta lo pusieron en un plato.

Bueno en realidad si vas a vivir con ellas-dijo Smith.

¿¡EEHH!?

Si el equipo MON va a vivir en la residencia Kurusu de ahora en adelante-dijo Smith.

En primer lugar Smith tengo dos demandas si las chicas van a vivir en mi casa 1 en primer lugar no me llamo Kimihito Kurusu soy Delsin Rowe y 2 que aumenten el dinero a la semana para que podamos sobrevivir y aguantar más tiempo.

Bueno será algo difícil pero creo hacerlo-dijo Smith.

Bueno antes que nada será mejor hacer una presentación-dijo Delsin-aunque creo que ya les dije mi nombre.

Bueno mi nombre es Manako, un gusto-dijo Manako.

¡KKKYYYAAA QUE LINDO ERES MI NOMBRE ES TIONISHIA PERO LLAMAME TIO!-dijo Tio mientras abrazaba a Delsin y básicamente lo estrangulaba en el abrazo.

(Son más grande que mi cabeza)-pensó Delsin.

Que hay soy Doppel-dijo Doppel mientras parecía aburrida.

¡Delsin hace cuanto que no nos vemos!-dijo Zombina.

Zombina hace tiempo que no nos vemos aun tienes la misma energía que siempre-dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

Espera se conocen-dijo Smith.

Si fue hace como dos o tres años ahí en Seattle-dijo Delsin.

FLASHBACK Seattle hace dos años:

Se puede ver a una zombina usando unos jeans ajustados azules, una gorra azul que le tapaba la cara, una camisa de tirantes pero con una chaqueta verde encima y zapatos café caminando por las calles tranquila ya que las inter-especies podían vivir con los humanos pero ella se escapo y está usando ropa que tape bastante su cuerpo para evitar exponer sus marcas de cocedura pero no se dio cuenta que accidentalmente se encontró con una revuelta de la gente para sacar al D.U.P que es una organización creada para capturar y encerrar a los conductores pero lo que ella más le sorprendió fue que los del D.U.P estaban luchando contra un joven conductor que les estaba pateando el trasero al D.U.P ella se escondió pero lo estaba observando cómo luchaba contra ellos y después de unos tres minutos los derroto pero cuando se iba a ir vio a Zombina escondida detrás de un muro asombrada.

Hey lindura deberías tener cuidado por donde te escondes ya que una de las balas de este montón de imbéciles hubiera perforado tu piel matándote-dijo el joven.

Oye aunque no lo sepas unas balas no me matarían-dijo Zombina.

Eres acaso una conductora-dijo el joven.

No se lo que es eso pero soy una zombi-dijo Zombina enseñándole sus marcas de cocedura.

Una inter-especie guau nunca había visto una antes-dijo el joven.

Me llamo Zombina-

Delsin Rowe y el placer es mío-

Y de ahí ambos estuvieron conversando, fueron a comer una hamburguesa y a ir al cine a ver una película de zombis que se estrenaba y al final del día Smith apareció a llevarse a Zombina pero antes de irse beso a Delsin en los labios.

Fin del FLASHBACK:

Todas tenían expresiones distintas Smith tenía una sonrisa, Doppel estaba con una sonrisa….mientras dormía, Tio estaba con unas lagrimas en los ojos mientras disfrutaba de una bolsa de papitas, Manako estaba sonriendo mientras tenía un sonrojo por escuchar la parte del beso y Zombina y Delsin bueno Zombina sujeto a Delsin de su camisa mientras lo sacudía como loca con un sonrojo extremo en su cara y Delsin tenía una sonrisa.

Bueno no se ustedes pero yo voy a mi casa a pedir una pizza alguien viene conmigo-dijo Delsin.

Si no es una molestia-dijo Manako.

Yo voy-dijo Doppel.

Tengo hambre-dijo Tio.

Pues vamos-dijo Zombina.

 **Fin del capítulo, bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que este fanfic es ZombinaXDelsinXharem porque para mí Zombina es la más linda del anime y este es mi primer fanfic que es un crossover al 100% pero si tienen dudas o sugerencias déjenlas en los reviews y de nuevo les pido disculpas por no volver a actualizar mis otros fanfic y veré si puedo actualizarlos después.**

 **Además de que en este fanfic Delsin es Kimihito ya que logro perfeccionar sus poderes y hizo que su apariencia cambiara pero desde que volvió a ver a Zombina decidió volver a mostrar su verdadero rostro, bueno eso es todo por ahora pues nos vemos.**

.


End file.
